


I don't have much in my life

by quietwandering



Series: Unlovable [3]
Category: Morrissey (Musician), The Smiths
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietwandering/pseuds/quietwandering
Summary: But take it - it's yours
Relationships: Johnny Marr/Morrissey/Andy Rourke
Series: Unlovable [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816741
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I don't have much in my life

**Author's Note:**

> Ever just write a one off and turn it into a three part series? Guess I have now. I also really loved writing this from Moz's perspective and really juxtaposing everyone's POV to one another. Plus, y'know, all the wild unabashed smut is pretty fun to write, as well. So...enjoy! >:D
> 
> Title is [Unlovable](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qD5ZJBfObr4) by The Smiths

I stood outside the venue that night and took in the muted vibrancy of the stars. I felt immensely glad for a few moments alone after such a difficult day. While I had woken up in Andy’s arms, feeling safe and content, I had somehow found myself with Johnny in the alley even after our disagreement at the diner, being near devoured by him in both body and mind. 

Then, after the gig finished, Johnny bounded up to me and said to come meet him in his hotel room. “ _The night’s only just begun_!” he said with a coquettish smile - the one that always made me a little dizzy. When I explained how I’d rather just have a lie down, he’d waved me off and said we’d talk more later. I had reluctantly nodded and tried to accept my inevitable fate but was distracted when I noticed Andy’s eyes were blatantly fixated on my backside, as if in deep thought about it.

“Let’s go lads, off we go now. Everything’s on its way over to the next city. Time to head in,” Phil shouted, loud as a town crier, and I made my way back to the van with slow steps, wishing I could just take a cab. I’d have been told I was being childish though, and that a few minutes' drive back with the others wouldn’t be the end of me - which could very well be true, but...I _longed_ for solitude and the tranquility it brought me. Unfortunately, I didn't quite have the fortitude or the patience to explain all that in my curtain delicate state, so I resignedly climbed in the back with Johnny.

He ranted about an overzealous audience member that had tried to pull off my shirt more than a dozen or so times, but I didn’t have the energy for conversation right then. I mostly just stared out the window, looking at the dreadful streets of California. Monolithic skyscrapers towered over the crumbling storefronts below in repugnant proclamation: it's out with the old, in with the new. My heart stung with how saddening that must be for the people who ran those small shops and eateries - knowing they would undoubtedly be shut down at some point in the near future. The world only had interest in fast food and mega-stores after all.

I shuffled from the bus once we were back and let Johnny know I was going to my room for at least a short time. He seemed disappointed, but I needed to wash away the copious amounts of sweat and the stench of dirty back alleys. I was also aware that I wouldn’t be heading to Johnny’s room for light conversation, and that presented another set of problems I’d have to tackle before I visited with him.

As the water warmed, I stood brushing my teeth at the sink and stared at the deep bruises along either side of my neck. I looked like I’d been in a terrible accident ( _didn’t I always?,_ I thought bemusedly) - like I’d escaped a violent throttling at the hands of some deranged strangler. After some consideration, I decided it was quite a fetching look for me and prodded at them appreciatively with the end of my toothbrush, shivering with a mild rush of arousal.

The shower was perfunctory as I could manage. If I took too long I’d never escape the siren’s call of my bed so I focused on rinsing down the areas that would be of interest for tonight's proclivities. I also washed my hair and was surprised to feel how long it’d gotten. No wonder Andy couldn’t keep his hands away from it last night. 

_Andy_. I shut my eyes and let myself remember how good the touch of his hands had been. Careful, as if I were a fragile china plate, and full of affection. I pulled my lip between my teeth and bit it as he had done, sighing. Johnny was hungrier and wilder in his affection, tender at times but contentious. I struggled to know if I preferred one over the other - as, really, I’d enjoyed both of them in equal measure.

I donned a loose sleeping gown and some pajama pants that were near ragged and headed over to Johnny’s room with my journal in hand, just in case. It was unlikely the visit would turn out to just be a peaceful night in, but sometimes Johnny got so drunk that we’d end up just lying in bed, exchanging snarky comments about the awful commercials on the telly. I liked being able to jot those memories down. _All those alcoholic afternoons_ , I thought, quietly humming the line.

To my surprise, Johnny was standing outside his door with a cigarette - there were even a few butts already cluttered around his feet, as if he'd been waiting there a while. His hair was damp, too, though I’d told him countless times he should always dry it if he didn’t want to catch a cold. “Mozzer! Hey, c’mon. Follow me,” Johnny said once he spotted me, waving as if I could overlook such a beautiful man in an otherwise empty corridor. 

“Could I know where we’re going at least?” I asked, not expecting an answer. Johnny just shrugged and linked our fingers together, dragging me towards our destination ( _wasn’t he always?,_ I thought). I briefly enjoyed the touch of our hands when we just as suddenly stopped - _we were in front of Andy’s room,_ I realized and a surge of panic went through me. “Johnny…” 

My fears went unheard as Johnny banged on the door, bouncing on the heels of his feet. “Just a minute,” Andy said, and I heard the sound of him putting his bass away. The door swung open - he looked far more awake than when I had visited him last night - and I stood behind Johnny, trying to hide my embarrassment. I couldn’t handle any more confrontation today. “Come in, come in.” 

I was tugged by my elbow through the threshold before Johnny went to stretch out on the bed. The door shut lightly behind me, and...this certainly didn’t seem like the beginning of a heated argument. Andy walked by me and went to the nightstand, pulling out a bag of pills I didn’t recognize. He downed one with a nearby glass of water and glanced at me curiously. “You okay, Moz?” 

“Yes, I’m just not sure why I’m here is all. Johnny wasn’t very forthcoming with me about all this,” I replied, rubbing at my elbow nervously. I was given two intriguing looks at the same time - Johnny’s was more salacious while Andy’s was...ravenous. My mind finally put together all the pieces of this perplexing mystery, and I realized that I was not here to be fought over but... _shared._ “Oh, I see.” 

Andy pulled me by the hand towards the bed, and I sat down tentatively, heart pounding with nerves. My journal was pulled away and sat somewhere I couldn’t see while Johnny’s arms slid around me seductively. “You’re overdressed for the occasion,” he whispered softly before dragging his tongue around the curve of my ear, sucking at the lobe.

“Mm, well. The hotel would likely disapprove of a little known indie pop star walking around in the nude -" I was cut off as Andy ran his hands down my arms. He reverently massaged his thumbs into my palms and pressed gentle kisses on them both, those brilliant green eyes staring up at me in adoration all the while. 

I watched their hands work together to undress one another before they did the same to me, and their tongues ran along every inch of skin they revealed. I was theirs to use however they pleased, and that deeply excited me somehow. I couldn’t fathom how I’d not previously grasped the inherent brilliance of all this - Andy sat in my lap, Johnny pressed into the side of me with a hungry look in his eyes. It was _incredible_ and far beyond anything I'd ever fantasized about alone in my room late at night with my hand under the sheets.

Fingers pulled through my hair while someone else’s tongue worked over my nipples, relentlessly biting at them before soothing away the sting with sweet, gentle licks. Then one hand pulled at my erection while another squeezed at my scrotum, and my body felt increasingly sensitive to their every touch. Lips were then pressed against my own - _Andy?_ , I thought. Yes, because Johnny was sucking at my fingers. It had to have been because of all the excess saliva dripping down my wrist. He was always so messy and unrestrained when it came to sex. Andy seemed more considerate than that.

I was broken from my reverie when Andy gasped loudly in my ear. Johnny had brought my hand down to his backside, and I didn’t honestly know if I was the one who pushed my fingers inside of him. Andy was flush with pleasure, trembling with it, and Johnny leaned up to kiss him, distracting him from the initial discomfort. I could see the touch of their tongues, hear the ragged sounds of their breath, and I leaned in to kiss at Andy’s chest - if only to vindictively leave a mark or two of my own along his shoulders. Johnny sharply reminded me to keep moving my fingers, pulling my hair in warning. “C’mon, work him open already, Mozzer - get him ready.” I wondered which of us would be inside of him. 

The answer seemed clear when I was rolled over onto my stomach. A tongue was roughly pushed across my entrance, crowding its way inside me as if it belonged there, while slender fingers wound into my hair and impatiently pulled my head back. There was Johnny with his huge brown eyes staring down at me with a lustful expression, smirking. He looked far too beautiful to be such a sinful creature. “Andy’s gonna fuck you, and I’ll be busy fucking him, alright?” 

I wasn’t sure if there was an appropriate response to that so I just nodded, as much as I could anyways, and got a kiss for my troubles. Johnny’s tongue playfully lapped at the ridges of my palette before he leaned back. I moaned in frustration at the loss, I desperately craved the touch of his lips again - but then Andy’s fingers pushed inside of me, and I forgot why I was so distraught. 

Lubrication, thankfully, was brought out at some point along the way, and Andy entered me with little resistance - a first for me as I was usually quite uncomfortable when Johnny tried this. I much preferred the dominant role, but I was completely overtaken with the unique sensation of someone new inside me ( _someone old, someone new, something borrowed, something blue_ , my mind supplied humorously). 

The noises behind me soon had me rolling over onto my back - I was eager to see the two of them together. Andy was knelt on top of Johnny’s lap with his legs sprawled invitingly towards me, and I climbed up and settled myself comfortably on him in answer, moaning when he pressed back into me with a deliciously lewd noise. This was far more an appealing position as I could now reach Johnny’s lips, and I kissed him with a longing sigh. My fingers tangled in Andy’s hair to steady myself, and I realized it was remarkably soft despite having been bleached to such an outrageously bright blonde time and again. 

There was no rhythm to be found. It was just the frantic movement of our bodies writhing against one another in a mess of aching limbs, sliding along each other with only the imminent rush of orgasm on our minds. The sight of us must have been that of a modern Géricault’s L'Amour À Troi - beautiful and indulgent, careless of ourselves but immensely mindful of the other’s pleasure and excitement. That was, perhaps, too grand a sentiment to have while in the middle of having sex with two of my bandmates, but I found it an apt description nonetheless. 

Exhausted, I fell back onto the bed and pulled at Andy’s arm. He pulled away from Johnny with a wicked expression and lowered himself onto me instead, enveloping me in a pleasurable warmth. His weight pinned me in place, and I thought I might pass out from the rush of my arousal, kicking the bed until Johnny put a forceful hand on my knee. I clung to Andy’s waist - I was near unable to stand the slightest lift of his hips - but soon enough I was bucking myself into him. Climax was just too close for me to hold back at this point. 

Andy came first, Johnny’s clever fingers wrapped around his cock in a blur of movement, and I moaned as his come splashed onto my chest. I watched as Johnny leaned down to lick me clean, touching himself all the while, and I clutched at his shoulder when my own orgasm overtook me, back bowed up from the bed as I tried to push myself the slightest bit deeper inside of Andy.

I tried to reach down and help Johnny towards his own end once I'd finished, but Andy had gotten there before me. Both of their fingers were interlaced around his cock, and I watched with rapt attention as their hands moved together in perfect tempo. Johnny moaned, low and soft, before he leaned in close and came along my neck and directly onto the bruises. Sighing, I wiped at the mess ineffectively and cast a glare towards him for being such a deviant. "You're lucky you're so handsome, Johnny Marr."

Johnny just grinned down at me and looked quite pleased with himself. "Oh, but you liked that, didn't you? Dirty lad, you are."

I rolled my eyes and focused on getting us all under the blankets, determined to get some sleep. I ached for a warm flannel to run across myself - all the bodily fluids were making me feel sticky and warm - but I'd have to get up to do that and that just was not going to happen anytime soon.

“Well, I think that’s everything settled then,” Andy said, seemingly to himself, and which made Johnny giggle. I relished how beautiful they both looked in their post-orgasmic bliss - they were perfection down to the finest detail.

“I suppose we’re doing this again soon?” Johnny asked, looking at me imploringly. I nodded, Andy agreed, and we decided that once every few weeks might not be enough. “ _Fine_ , but no more than twice a week. We’ve too busy a schedule.”

“Yeah, and Mozzer needs his beauty sleep once in a while, too,” Andy mumbled with that shy smile of his. I tried to look cross with him but was too tired to manage it. I burrowed into his chest with a huff instead. “Every other day it is then."


End file.
